Une autre vision
by Darkness -Light -Nothingness
Summary: ! Petit Lemon ! Quand un Riku, perdu entre doute et frustration, explose... comment voir un avenir radieux... ?


**_! Attention relation entre deux hommes merci de votre compréhension ! _**

**_._**

**_Hey !_**

_Grande nouvelle ! Après, peut-être six ans, on a enfin fini entièrement KH CoM ! Alors ce OS est un peu comme un cadeau !_

_Mais c'est aussi un peu un coup de gueule car on en a marre que Riku soit décrit comme froid et Sora comme un imbécile heureux..._

_ALORS VOILA ! We are happy !_

**_Bonne lecture ! - Xoen_**

* * *

.

.

.

Riku s'éveilla. Il garda les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes, avant de les entrouvrir légèrement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'il faisait encore noir dans sa chambre. Machinalement, il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. N'allumant que la veilleuse recouverte d'une chaussette pour ne pas agresser ses yeux, il prit une douche pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Devant le miroir, il sécha ses cheveux argent en examinant son reflet et plus précisément ses maudits yeux turquoise…

Riku entendit clairement un grésillement s'arrêter. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il prit un ruban noir dans le tiroir de son étagère et le noua autour de ses yeux, regagnant une nouvelle fois les Ténèbres…

Il sortit de la salle de bains et sentit distinctement la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Cela lui déclencha un frisson. Posant sa main contre le mur, pour se guider, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, chaque chose était à sa place. Plus il était éveillé, et plus les gestes de l'argenté se firent précis et assurés. La moindre odeur lui parvenant avait une signification. Le moindre son, une raison. Et le plus petit des touchés prenait des dimensions extravagantes…

Une fois qu'il eut fini de boire son café. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers la porte de son appartement. Fermant à clef derrière lui, il descendit prudemment les escaliers avant d'arriver dans le petit couloir ou se trouvait deux portes, la première menant à l'extérieur et la deuxième menant à sa boutique. Il prit cette dernière et se glissa vers le compteur pour allumer les lumières. Après que toutes les lampes se soient allumées, il vérifia que le portant près des cabines d'essayage était vide, puis il se dirigea pour déverrouiller la porte. Retournant derrière son comptoir, Riku attendit son premier client de la journée…

Il ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et la sonnette retentit. La boutique s'emplit alors d'une odeur de fleur assez forte, du jasmin, mais aussi d'une fragrance plus légère de noisette. Riku sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses clientes régulières accompagnée sans doute d'un enfant. Il s'avait aussi, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lever et que, si elle avait besoin de conseil, elle viendrait le chercher. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver au bout d'une demi-heure. Riku s'occupait alors d'un homme qui ne trouvait pas quelle cravate irait le mieux avec sa chemise et qui avait de sérieux doute sur les compétences du jeune vendeur. Ce dernier fut bien heureux de suivre la femme qui avait des soucis avec son fils…

La matinée se passa rapidement. Des personnes allaient et venaient, beaucoup demandaient conseil à Riku sur la nouvelle collection printemps/été, d'autre encore rentraient dans sa boutique pour la première fois. Ils étaient reconnaissables car il sentait qu'une certaine appréhension vibrait dans l'air autour d'eux. L'argenté avait donc fort à faire et la pause de midi fut la bienvenue…

Remontant dans son appartement, il tendit l'oreille sur le pas de la porte. Aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Il entra et soupira. Il n'était pas venu, aujourd'hui encore. Sans se poser plus de question Riku commença à cuisiner dans son appartement trop bien ranger. Il redescendit après une heure et rouvrit la boutique. L'après-midi risquait d'être aussi chargée que le matin…

- Riiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuu !

Le dénommé se retourna dans la rangée de vêtements et se prépara à un choc qu'il savait inévitable. Deux secondes après le cri, une jeune femme se jeta sur l'argenté qui la retint fortement pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Une odeur de fleur de Paopu ainsi que de sel marin se dégagea des cheveux de la fille que Riku reconnu immédiatement comme Kairi, rousse aux yeux violine/bleu, sa meilleure amie. Après une brève étreinte, il serra également dans ses bras Naminé, Lys et sel marin, blonde et yeux bleu/violine, la petite sœur de la première. Puis il se tourna machinalement vers les deux autres jeunes femmes qui les accompagnaient. Jeunes femmes, oui, il le sentait, d'abord par la gêne qu'il percevait, puis il entendait clairement celle de gauche, pomme et chèvrefeuille, se tordre les doigts, et celle de gauche, pêche et eucalyptus, danser nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Riku, je te présente Selphie et Olette. ce sont deux amies à nous, on est en fac ensemble.

- Enchanté de vous connaître.

- Euh… Oui, bonjour.

- …

- Bon, alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu penses que…

- Ne me mens pas Kairi, je te connais trop. Tu ne cris mon nom Que quand tu as une faveur à me demander. De plus, le silence de Nami' est révélateur et le comportement de tes amies aussi…

- …

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était trop fort !

- Alors ?

- Bah voilà, ce soir Olette a enfin un rencard avec Hayner, un type de notre classe. Ils se tournent autour depuis des années, mais passons… Il lui faut une tenue qui lui corresponde, pas trop simple, ni trop osé, juste quelque chose qui la mette en valeur sans être provocateur, sans trop de…

- Ça va, j'ai compris… Et je suppose que tu as profité de l'occasion pour organiser une sortie shopping entre filles ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Ok, je vois. Allez m'attendre près des cabines d'essayage.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et prit le micro. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, s'il avait bien compté les carillons de la cloche du beffroi de la ville, et s'il devait s'occuper des quatre filles, il lui faudrait bien deux heures afin de répondre à leurs attentes.

_« - Nous informons notre aimable clientèle que, suite à un problème technique, le magasin va fermer ses portes. Nous vous prions de vous diriger soit vers la sortie, soit vers la caisse pour régler vos achats. Avec toutes nos excuses, passez une bonne fin de journée. »_

Pendant dix minutes, les clients défilèrent devant Riku qui encaissa leurs articles en s'excusant, encore une fois, du désagrément. Une fois tout le monde partit, il alla éteindre les lumières. Et retourna vers les cabines d'essayage.

- Dit donc Riku…

- C'est nous que tu traites de « problème technique » !

- Les filles, si vous voulez que je vous consacre tout mon temps, c'est la seule solution. Et puis être son propre patron, ça donne certain privilège…

Il sentit aussitôt la rousse et la blonde se calmer. Mais pas les deux autres. Il fallait dire que l'argenté les dépassait d'une bonne tête et que le fait qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux était assez perturbant.

- Par qui je commence ?

- Olette bien sûr ! s'écrièrent les deux sœurs d'une même voix

- Qu… quoi ! Mais …

- C'est pour toi qu'on est là ! Renchérit Kairi

- Je… Euh…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Riku est un as ! termina Naminé

Il se positionna devant Olette qu'il entendit discrètement, mais pas pour ses oreilles, avaler sa salive.

- Avec ta permission ?

- Ou…Oui… fit-elle sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Et il la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit clairement le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille s'accélérer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il respira les effluves de pêche clairement dominer l'autre essence, constata sa taille et sa physionomie. Il la relâcha et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues. Puis il prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, joua avec et sans un mot, tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la boutique, laissant Olette complétement désemparée derrière lui et deux autres filles hilares.

Riku se dirigea vers le rayon femme. Comme tout le reste de sa boutique les étalages étaient rangés par couleurs et il savait exactement où se trouvait celles qui lui correspondrait. Il toucha les étoffes, sentant sous ses doigts les mailles distinguant ainsi le coton, le synthétique, etc…

Il revint vers les jeunes filles. Puis tendit l'une des tenues sélectionnées à Olette qui la prit et se dirigea vers l'une des cabines. Déposant les autres vêtements dans une autre cabine, il attendit avec les trois autres filles qu'elle en ressorte. Quelques instants plus tard les anneaux crissèrent sur la barre de fer et le rideau s'ouvrit. Des exclamations se firent entendre. Riku prit un autre assortiment et avec un sourire poussa légèrement Olette pour qu'elle reparte de là d'où elle venait.

- Mais…

- Fais-moi confiance…

A la deuxième tenue, ce fut la même comédie. A la troisième, Riku repartie dans les rayons, et il en revint avec d'autres assortiments. Faisant un tri dans ce qu'il avait déjà sélectionné, il tendit une nouvelle tenue à la jeune fille. Elle ne broncha pas. Et ressortit de nouveau. Personne ne dit rien et il n'y eu pas de mouvement, même de la part du vendeur.

- Alors… ? demanda timidement Olette.

- Tu n'es pas à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'argenté en coupant Kairi qui allait faire un commentaire. Tiens essayes plutôt ça…

- Riku !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne nous laisses même pas le temps de dire ce que Nous on en pense !

- Est-ce que je me suis déjà trompé avec l'une de vous deux ? Non. Rappelle-toi la première fois que vous êtes venues, c'était la même chose. Ça a mis le temps qu'il fallait, mais j'ai trouvé ce qui vous correspondait. Et maintenant, je ne vous propose que des choses qui vous plaisent. Je te promets que lorsque ton tour viendra, tu seras enchanté par la dernière collection. Alors, laisse-moi faire mon travail, s'il te plait…

Olette fit encore cinq passages éclairs devant ses camarades. Puis Riku, finalement, lui donna un tout dernier ensemble. Elle ressortit. Satisfait, il hocha la tête avant de mettre le reste des affaires sur le portant.

- A mon avis, tu peux choisir la tenue que tu veux parmi les trois dernières. Ce sont celles qui te vont le mieux.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est sûr ! Si après ça Hay' ne te demande pas en mariage, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

- Selph' ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Soupira Naminé.

- Bon, et je choisis quoi moi… ?

- Moi je trouve que la robe te va super bien ! commença à s'enthousiasmer Kairi

Après un bon quart d'heure, plusieurs réessayages des tenues sélectionnées par Riku, elles se mirent enfin d'accord et ce fut au tour de Selphie. La jeune femme fut alors trop heureuse de se trouver dans les bras de l'argenté. Celui-ci se mit à rire. Puis comme pour la première, il lui apporta plusieurs ensembles. Elle fut beaucoup plus facile à satisfaire, surtout grâce à l'atmosphère qui s'était largement détendue. Puis vint le tour de Naminé, puis de Kairi. Cette dernière fut effectivement comblée par les choix que lui proposa son meilleur ami.

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers la caisse. La machine annonçant les prix et Riku soupesait la monnaie qu'on lui tendit. Kairi essaya de le rouler de quelques munnies, mais, dans un sourire éclatant, il lui demanda le reste. Explosant de rire, elle le lui donna.

- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher !

- Désolé, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude que les gens essayent de m'escroquer.

- Pas grave, tu sais, je comprends totalement. C'était juste pour te taquiner.

- Dis, moi Riku… Euh, je sais que sais plutôt indiscret de te demander ça…t'es pas obligé de répondre…mais…est-ce que tu es aveugle ? demanda Olette peu sûre d'elle en passant elle aussi payer ses achats.

- Non, je ne le suis pas…répondit-il en souriant.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu portes ce bandeau ?

- Je suis malade.

- …

- Mes yeux sont malades…Depuis que je suis petit, je ne supporte pas le soleil…Et il y a quelques années, ça s'est aggravé. Dorénavant, les éclairages électriques m'agressent aussi. Je ne vis que la nuit. La journée, je suis obligé de porter ça pour ne pas souffrir.

- Je…je suis désolée…

- Ne le sois pas, j'ai toujours vécu ainsi.

- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de mal, tout seul, dans la boutique…

Un silence accueillit cette remarque d'Olette.

- Pas tellement, répondit simplement l'argenté.

- D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fais pour nous dégoter ces tenues, vu que tu n'y vois rien ? demanda Selphie pas le moins gêner par sa question directe.

- Mes autres sens se sont développés. En te touchant les cheveux, j'ai su que tu étais châtain. Tu sens la pomme et le chèvrefeuille, ce qui fait de toi une personne qui sourit beaucoup, active et enjouée, mais tu défends tes opinions et tu ne laisses personnes te marcher sur les pieds. Du fait de ta petite taille, tu dois être têtue. Mais la rondeur de ton visage, montre que tu es très attentive aux soucis des autres. De plus, tes yeux vert feuille, si je ne me trompe pas, sont remplis de malice. Olette, qui, elle aussi a les cheveux châtain, est douce, timide et attentionnée comme le suggère son odeur de pêche. Mais l'eucalyptus, fait d'elle une personne qui a besoin de liberté et d'espace, mais elle est aussi très fidèle. Même si son comportement dit clairement qu'elle recherche une protection, ses yeux verts anis, sans aucun doute, ont cette acidité des gens qui peuvent blesser par de simples mots…

- …

- Il est hallucinant, nan ? Demanda Naminé à ses deux amies estomaquées. Ça m'a fait la même chose la première fois.

- Bien sûr, plus je connais la personne, plus la personnalité s'affine. Et grâce à ça, je peux faire les meilleures associations possibles.

- C'est…

- Bluffant…

Riku sourit franchement, puis les conduisit à la porte à l'arrière de sa boutique.

Elles étaient en train de partir, mais Riku sentit Kairi rester près de lui. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu as vu Sora aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Il n'est pas monté hier soir et il n'est pas venu ce midi…

- Ne lui en veux pas, ce projet et très important pour lui. Bientôt, il aura moins de travail et…

- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, je sais parfaitement qu'il n'a pas le choix… Mais…

- Je sais…c'est dur…

Elle le prit dans ces bras, puis partit en courant vers sa sœur qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Riku monta à son appartement un peu découragé. Il étendit un petit bruit provenant du salon. Appuyant sur le bouton du répondeur, une voix emplie la pièce, tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le canapé.

_« - Riku ? Salut, c'est Axel ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir ce soir ?... En fait… Je me suis encore disputé avec Roxas… Ça ne va pas bien en ce moment… J'ai besoin d'en parler… Je te rappelle plus tard, à plus ! »_

_._

_ « - Hey ! Mec ça va ? C'est Demyx ! Axel m'a appelé, il a l'air mal en point. Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une petite sortie tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps. Appelle-moi pour me dire ce que tu en penses. »_

_._

_ « - Riku, c'est Zexion, désolé, mais Dem' a déjà quelque choses de prévu ce soir, mais apparemment, il a oublié… »_

_._

_ « - Eh Marluxia ! Depuis quand t'as plus ta voix de tapette ? Bon, c'est juste pour te dire qu'on t'attend chez Luxord !_

- _Xemnas, tu parles à qui là ?_

- _Bah, à Marluxia le répondeur à la voix sexy…_

- _T'as bu combien de verre déjà ?_

- _Euh… Je te jure que je ne suis pas bourré Saïx…_

- _Bon, file-moi ce téléphone…_

- _…_

- _Mais c'est quoi ce numéro ? T'as appelé un inconnu…_

- _J'me disais bien que Marlu' n'avait pas une voix aussi sensuelle..._

- _Ta gueu. »_

_._

_« - Bonjour, Vexen votre conseiller bancaire par téléphone. N'hésitez pas me rappeler pour discuter des offres dont disposent nos services. »_

_._

_« - Salut, c'est Roxas. Si tu vois Sora dis-lui que je veux lui parler. Merci. »_

_._

_ « - Alors, je n'avais pas raison elle te donne pas des frissons partout cette voix ?_

- _Je dois reconnaitre que ça me donne envie de le connaitre, ce Riku. Au fait, tu le connais ?_

- _Nan, je me suis trompé de numéro en t'appelant. »_

_._

_« - Ah ! Sérieux, je veux rencontrer ce gars !_

- _Larxene, calme tes ardeurs !_

- _Je fais ce que je veux Xig', j'y peux rien si j'ai besoin, moi aussi, d'un mec. Et ce n'est pas en trainant avec vous que je vais en trouver !_

- _Mais avoue que t'aimes bien trainer avec notre petite bande de gays !_

- _Et puis, tu peux toujours retourner voir ton ex si tu n'es pas content, Xaldin, c'est ça ?_

- _Ne me parle plus de lui, Marlu. »_

_._

_« - Hey, c'est encore Demyx, désolé, mais j'avais complètement oublié que je dinais avec Zexion ce soir… La soirée devra attendre… A bientôt »_

_._

_« - Lexaeus est déjà mort, ce n'est pas drôle… _

_- Attends, attends, je l'invite ! Eh RIKU ! On se connait pas, mais t'as l'air sympathique. Tu ne veux pas venir boire un verre avec nous ? On est au bar de Luxord à Illusiopolis et…_

_- XEMNAS DONNE MOI CE TELEP. »_

_._

_« - Bonsoir, je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement qu'ont eu les personnes qui me servent d'amis…_

- _SAIX T'ES MECHANT !_

- _VOS GUEULES ! Vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Bref, encore une fois, je suis navré. »_

_._

_« - Salut c'est Xion. Si tu vois mon frère, dis-lui que mon frère le cherche ! Bonne soirée ! »_

_._

_« - Riku ? C'est encore Axel ! Bon, je suppose que t'es encore en train de bosser et que t'as pas eu mon premier message. Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave je passerai te voir demain à la boutique, ce sera plus simple et ça me videra la tête. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. A demain. »_

_._

Riku ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il avait eu bien plus de message que d'habitude, surtout à cause de la bande d'allumé. Mais les messages d'Axel l'avaient quelque peu alarmé. Il avait caché sa détresse en voulant paraitre décontracté. Et si même Xion cherchait Sora, ça voulait dire que Roxas aller lui aussi très mal, rien que le ton froid qu'il avait eu, alors qu'il était tellement joyeux d'ordinaire, était une preuve. Il soupira, se releva et alla dans sa chambre. Il sortit sur le balcon et s'accouda à la rambarde. Il laissa son esprit divagué. Il n'avait pas envie de rappeler qui que ce soit. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien depuis qu'il était remonté…

Il entendit une porte se fermer, quelqu'un qui monte discrètement les marches d'un escalier, des clefs dans une serrure, des petits pas qui se veulent subtils dans son dos, une respiration saccadée qu'on semble vouloir dissimuler, le froissement de l'étoffe d'un tee-shirt d'une personne qui tend les bras... Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Grillé…

Surpris, Sora fit un bond en arrière alors que Riku garda la même position.

- Ce n'est pas juste…

- C'est comme ça.

- …

- Ton frère et ta sœur ont appelé. Lui et Axel se sont pris la tête. Il veut que tu l'appelles.

- Je vois… Ça va être long… Je descends en même temps alors…

Riku se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait voulu le retenir, il aurait dû le retenir. Mais il n'avait plus la force. Il était fatigué. De plus la conversation qu'il avait eu cette après-midi l'avait renvoyé dans de lointaine angoisse... Il était de plus en plus atteint par sa maladie, et bientôt il ne pourrait plus supporter n'importe quel éclairage, même la nuit. Ça l'alarmait. Déjà que ses activités étaient limitées, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait continuer à vivre…

.

.

- C'est la galère… Ils sont en plein dans la crise des trois ans et ils se prennent la tête pour des broutilles… Et puis pourquoi il y avait autant de fringue à ranger ? T'as eu tant de clients que ça aujourd'hui ?... Riku ?

Sora remarqua alors que l'argenté n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était descendu, il y avait une heure de ça. Il se figea, il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout…

- Riku…

L'argenté se mit à trembler. Il baissa la tête. Sora s'approcha rapidement de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans les omoplates de son ainé. Il le sera fort contre lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui apporter son soutien, car l'argenté ne répondrait pas à ses questions.

Doucement, il le tira à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte-fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Sora se retourna vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient fins et doux. Sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Riku avant de l'entrainer dans la cuisine. Il l'assit à la table et commença à s'atteler au repas.

L'argenté s'était laisser faire, sans chercher à comprendre. Son attention était entièrement concentrée sur Sora. Il entendait le moindre de ses gestes qui dégageait à chaque mouvement une odeur de pin et de caramel. L'aura qui s'échappait du jeune homme était tellement palpable que le plus vieux pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Il était inquiet. Beaucoup. Il y avait aussi de la peur, de la culpabilité, de l'agacement, de la résignation et de la tristesse. Et Riku n'arrivait à se focaliser que sur ça…

Bientôt, une assiette glissa devant lui et son amant s'assit en face. Riku pouvait facilement imaginer le sourire penaud et forcé sur son visage. Il se mit à manger. C'était une fois de plus très bon, Sora avait un don pour transformer de simples plats en véritable chef d'œuvre culinaire pour les papilles. Riku ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, ça réchauffait un peu son cœur meurtri et ça l'encouragea à se confier…

- Kairi et Naminé sont passées aujourd'hui…

- A-ah ! Ça explique certaines choses concernant le nombre de fringues !

- Elles sont venues avec deux amies que je ne connaissais pas…

- Selphie et Olette sans doute, je les ai déjà vues une ou deux fois. Elles sont sympas…

- On a parlé de moi.

- …

- De ma putain de maladie qui me gâche la vie !

- …

- J'EN PEUX PLUS ! Je ne veux plus que les gens me regardent bizarrement, j'en ai marre d'entendre la pitié dans leurs voix !

- Riku…

- Je t'en supplie Sora, ne fais pas ça ! Tu es comme eux ! Je sais pertinemment que tu ne restes avec moi que pour ne pas culpabiliser !

- Quoi ?!

- Ne fait pas l'innocent avec moi ! Tu sais très bien que je sens quand les gens mentent ! Oui, je sens, c'est tout ce que je peux faire ! Puisque je suis condamné à ressentir les choses au lieu de les voir ! Je déteste ces putains d'yeux ! Je déteste ces gens, comme tu me hais, comme je me hais !

- Mais qu'est que tu racontes ! Je ne te…

- FERME-LA ! JE LE SAIS ! Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu à remettre la boutique en ordre tous les soirs, si ce n'est par pitié ! Pourquoi devrais-je croire que tu m'aimes, alors que ça fait près d'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Si tu voulais me quitter, tu as laissé passer ta chance de le faire sans crise ! Tu as joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments et avec ma maladie ! Tu m'as laissé me bercer d'illusions ! Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit si compliqué ! Tu n'as plus besoin de rester ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Riku ! C'est vraiment ça, que tu penses de moi ?! C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ! Que je m'en aille !

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi me dire tout ça si tu ne veux pas que je parte ! Que veux-tu à la fin ! QUE VEUX-TU !

- JE VEUX MOURIR ! Comme ça je regagnerai, une bonne fois pour toute, les Ténèbres…

Il eut un silence. La chaise de Sora racla le sol et Riku crut qu'il allait enfin le laisser. Mais il reçut une claque magistrale.

- JE - T'INTERDIS - DE DIRE - ÇA ! Mais comment peux-tu même penser une chose pareille !

- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire !

- Mais bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ! Bien sûr que j'en ai…

- ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps ! Dans deux ans grand maximum, si j'ai de la chance, je vivrai avec ce fichu bandeau H-24 ! J'aurai préféré être aveugle de naissance ! Ça m'aurait empêché d'avoir des regrets...

- Quels regrets ?!

- …

- Réponds !

Riku se leva. Il était déjà allé trop loin. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais il se prit les pieds dans un truc qui n'avait rien à faire là et chuta au sol. Sora se précipita pour l'aider. La tension s'était quelque peu brisée, mais pas pour longtemps…

- Riku !

- …

- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, j'ai oublié d'enlever mon sac...

- …

- Ri-Riku ?

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Pourquoi ne vis-tu pas ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ! Je ne fais que t'apporter des soucis ! Je ne mérite ni ta gentillesse, ni ta pitié ! Je ne suis rien ! Juste une dégénérescence qui s'accroche à sa misérable vie ! Mais regarde autour de toi ! Tu peux le faire, toi ! Regarde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à vivre à moitié avec moi ! Je passe mon temps entre ma boutique et mon appart' ! Je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! Et toi ! Toi ! Tu perds ton temps avec moi !

- Crétin ! T'es vraiment le plus grand abruti que je connaisse ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tous ce que tu me dis depuis tout à l'heure, depuis combien de temps tu le gardes au fond de toi ? Je suppose que tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'impact qu'elles ont sur moi ! Tu sais, j'aurais préféré rester un petit peu plus longtemps avec toi ! Mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses ! Donc si je comprends bien j'ai profité de toi, j'ai supporté tes caprices en m'occupant de ce que tu ne peux pas faire à cause de ton handicap et je me suis forcé à vivre avec toi alors que j'aurai pu aller voir ailleurs ! Et maintenant comble du comble Tu me vires comme un mal propre ! Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas Riku ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- … Je… je ne voulais pas…te… te blesser…je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir, comme moi je souffre ! Mais c'était…inévitable…je…ne voulais pas…

- Eh bien oui, je te le confirme, je souffre !

Riku lui tourna le dos une fois debout. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage malgré le ruban. Comment en était-il arrivé à une telle extrémité ? Il était en train de le plaquer sans aucune raison valable. Tout ça parce qu'il avait ces putains de doutes qui étaient revenus en lui.

- Tu m'as blessé, profondément ! Retourne-toi Riku, et regarde-moi ! Oui, j'ai utilisé ce verbe que tu détestes tant ! Seulement moi, je sais quand tu poses les yeux sur moi ! J'ai toujours ce frisson qui me fait comprendre que je suis observé ! Alors une bonne fois pour toute regarde-moi droit dans les yeux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ! Pour que tu comprennes la bêtise monumentale que tu viens de faire ! Je te parle, là ! RIKU !

Lentement, il se remit face à Sora. Il ne pouvait plus rien cacher maintenant. Pas même la détresse qu'il éprouvait en entendant la voix sèche, cassante et chevrotante du châtain. Celui-ci était à bout de nerf apparemment et n'aller pas tarder à craquer aussi…

- Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ?! C'était d'entendre le ton de ta voix quand tu me parlais ! Tu es tellement convaincu par tes propos que j'ai cru que tu devenais fou ! Et tu sais quoi ! Tu l'es ! Comment tu peux croire un seul instant tout ce que tu as dit ! Comment peux-tu passer sur tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble depuis toujours ! Depuis qu'on est gosse ! Depuis qu'on est ensemble ! J'ai toujours été à tes côtés ! Je t'ai toujours soutenu ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! Tu ne sais pas ? Et bien imprime le dans ta petite cervelle, et ce pour toujours ! Je t'aime ! Et ça ne changera pas de sitôt ! Tu m'entends ! Je t'aime, toi, et personne d'autre ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'étais heureux quand tu étais heureux ! Triste quand tu l'étais ! Je n'invente rien ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te mettre dans un état pareil aujourd'hui ! C'est, sans doute un peu de ma faute ! Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Une semaine encore et je serai tout à toi ! Une semaine et je serai à tes côtés tous les jours ! Je te lâcherai plus ! Là seulement tu pourras dire que tu en a marre de moi ! Mais je ne te quitterai pas ! Jamais ! Sauf si tu me dis de m'en aller avec sincérité ! Mais tu ne pourras jamais le faire ! Car je vais t'apprendre une autre chose ! Tu es - comme le plus parfait des imbéciles - amoureux - de moi ! Sinon, pourquoi vouloir aussi ardemment que je ne souffre pas ? Tu me fais rire à vouloir me protéger. Alors que ça te rend si…vulnérable…

Riku bascula en arrière et atterrit, sans comprendre comment il avait fait pour arriver là, sur le lit. Il avait bien senti le doigt de Sora s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine à chaque accusation, mais maintenant il se rendit compte que son ton était passé de colérique à menaçant. Et c'était ça qui l'avait fait reculer. Mais la voix du cadet s'était aussi faite plus chaude et sourde à l'instar d'un prédateur. Il déglutit, mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit un poids arrivé progressivement sur lui et deux mains glaciales se promener sous sa chemise.

- So-Sora …?

- Tais-toi…t'as dit assez de connerie pour aujourd'hui…

- Je…je ne voulais…pas…

- Je sais…mais tu devrais lâcher prise plus souvent…regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis… ce n'est pas sérieux…

- J'ai peur Sora…Peur de l'avenir…

- Je serai là… ne t'inquiète pas Riku…

- Mais…

- Stop ! Tais-toi !

- Je …

- Tais-toi, j'ai dit !

- … Je t'aime…

Sora embrassa alors fougueusement son ainé, prenant ce dernier au dépourvu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand il prononçait cette si courte phrase. Riku s'accrocha alors désespérément au dos musclé de son partenaire, se rendant compte que celui-ci n'avait déjà plus de tee-shirt. Quand l'avait-il enlever ? Il n'avait pas entendu l'étoffe se froisser…

En quelque secondes tous avait basculé, effacé, oublié… Et maintenant, ses sens étaient en train de s'embrouiller alors que son amant prenait possession de lui. Il ressentait tout et rien à la fois. Pourtant, les lèvres si douces de Sora descendaient de plus en bas sur son corps et il ne put que gémir de plaisir quand il éteignit le point de non-retour. Riku était perdu dans les méandres de sensations plus enivrantes les unes que les autres, n'ayant que pour attache la chevelure de son cadet. Il en voulut plus, mais le châtain en décida autrement. Délaissant le membre bien trop tendu de son partenaire, il revint aux lèvres ou il se contenta juste de bref baiser papillon. Riku grogna de frustration d'être ainsi délaissé. Le sourire du plus jeune ne se fit alors que plus grand. La respiration de l'argenté devint d'un coup de plus en plus haletante alors qu'une douleur intense se répandait en lui. Supplice qui devint délice, après quelque seconde. Il aurait tant voulu voir le visage de Sora, alors que celui-ci avait la respiration si rauque. Le châtain commença alors de violent va et vient. Et l'argenté peina de plus en plus à retenir ses gémissements alors que son dos se cambrait violemment. Il oublia tout en se noyant dans la félicité que lui procurait son amant. Le temps était suspendu et l'espace distordu. Rien ne comptait plus que l'instant présent…

Riku serrait dans ses bras le jeune châtain, qui lui s'amusait avec les mèches argent de son aîné. Dans la rue, le grésillement du lampadaire se déclencha. Le soleil s'était enfin couché. D'un geste las, accompagné d'un soupir, il retira le bandeau de ses yeux.

La pénombre régnait dans la pièce. Il fixa le plafond quelque instant avant de sentir le menton de son amant se planter dans son torse. Il baissa les yeux et vu qu'il le regardait. Il sourit doucement et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il aimait ce visage enfantin, ces grands yeux bleu innocents et ce sourire niais. Mais il se sentit triste tout d'un seul coup. Bientôt, il ne pourrait même plus le voir et il finirait indéniablement par l'oublier. Et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Ça le terrifiait…

Le plus jeune, sentant la détresse de son amant se rapprocha et embrassa ses lèvres. Riku reporta alors son attention sur le châtain qui lui sourit encore plus…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais tes yeux ?

Riku se contracta et détourna le regard. Sora rit doucement et reposa sa tête sur le torse de son ainé. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'argenté se décontracta, mais il sentit que quelque chose perturbait les pensées de son amant.

- Sora ?

- … Et si on partait ?

- Pardon ?

- Partons… Pendant un an… Rien que nous deux…

- Sora… Je ne peux pas… Tu le sais…

- Riku, s'il te plait… Je veux que tu vois le plus de chose possible avant que tu… et je veux être avec toi à chaque instant…

- Je ne sais pas si… Sora, tu sais ce que ça signifie.

- Oui, je le sais et c'est bien pour ça que je le fais. Ton cœur est d'accord avec moi d'ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas me mentir.

- …

- On s'envolera ensemble pour parcourir tous les mondes que tu voudras… je te le promets…

Riku ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas luter, son cœur l'avait trahi. Voyager… Il n'aurait jamais cru cela réalisable, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Mais aux côtés de Sora, tout semblait possible.

Il le savait maintenant, le jeune homme qui dormait sur lui était la seule personne qui pourrait l'empêcher de céder totalement aux Ténèbres. Il était sa Lumière. Avec lui, il ne pourrait jamais lâcher prise. Il vivrait. Et il regarderait le monde qui l'entoure aux travers des yeux de Sora.

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est fini !_

_Quoi les fans d'Akuroku sont en colère !_

_Bon d'accord petit **bonus XD**_

* * *

.

.

.

Derrière son comptoir, Riku rêvassait. Ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Sora l'avait profondément bouleversé. Mais il ne se laisserait plus abattre. Il avait hâte de partir avec lui. Quelqu'un le sortit de ses songes. Une odeur puissante de cannelle accompagnée, si l'on faisait attention de soufre.

- Salut Riku !

- Axel… ce n'est pas vrai…

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas me la faire ! T'as passé ta soirée à pleurer et à bouffer de la glace…

- Mais... Mais… Non, j'étais avec Dem' et on a…

- Il était avec Zexion hier soir !

- Je…

- Tu étais seul chez toi et tu as déprimé.

- …Oui.

- Bon, je vais te poser une seule et unique question.

- Euh…OK…

- Est-ce que tu aimes Roxas ?

- Bien sûr, plus que tout !

- Bien, tu peux attendre quelque seconde… ?

Riku saisit vivement de son portable et appuya longtemps sur la touche 6*. Quelqu'un à la voix pâteuse répondit.

_« - Ouais Riku, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »_

- Juste une question Roxas, est-ce que tu aimes Axel ?

_« - Bah, oui. C'est quoi cette question con ? »_

- Trois fois rien juste pour te dire que lui aussi t'aime…

Il se tourna vers le grand roux qui le regardait halluciné.

- Axel, Roxas t'aime aussi…

- Attend, t'es avec lu…

_« - Attend, t'es avec lu… »_

- Maintenant, vous allez m'écoutez tous les deux ! VOUS VOUS AIMEZ, VOUS VOULEZ QUOI DE PLUS ! Arrêtez de vous prendre sans arrêt la tête et foutez nous la paix ! Y en a marre de vos conneries !

Il raccrocha au nez de Roxas et planta Axel devant la caisse, pour s'enfoncer parmi les rayons. Il était très fier de lui et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

C'est de bonne humeur qu'il accueillit Sora le soir même. Ce dernier avait apparemment une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Il se demandait bien quel était la chose dont il n'était pas encore au courant concernant le frère du châtain…

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà cette fois si, c'est vraiment fini !_

_Les messages délirants sur le répondeur, c'est déjà arrivé à Laxup ! Pas des conneries, c'est du vécu ! (bon adapté bien sur)_

_En espérant que ça vous est plus !_

_Vous connaissez le principe non? Plus vous mettez de reviews, plus je peux acheter de sushi à Laxup et plus on post vitAIIIE ! -Xoen_

_Ne fait pas de promesse qu'on ne peut pas tenir ! -Laxup_

_Mais euh ! ça fait maleuh ! -Xoen  
_

_Si vous voulez soigner ma soeur, laissez une review, si vous êtes sadique et que vous voulez la laissez souffrir, laissez une review ! ;D -Laxup_

_Crétin... -Xoen_

_Flûte (insulte censuré ) on a oublié l' * -Laxup_

_. _

*Numéros abrégés du portable de Riku (21 ans) :

1 : Sora (20 ans), logique vue qu'il se connaisse depuis l'enfance et qu'il s'agit de son homme, il a forcément la place numéro 1 dans son cœur, comme dans son téléphone. : 3

2 : Kairi (20 ans), c'est sa meilleure amie et il la connaît depuis l'enfance ! ^0^

3 : Axel (22 ans), le dit meilleur ami depuis le collège, bah oui, ça pouvait plus être Sora vu qu'ils sont déjà ensemble.

4 : Demyx (21 ans), ils se connaissent depuis le collège et son très proche. Avec Axel il forme un trio explosif, malgré le handicap de l'argenté.

5 : Naminé (19 ans), suit Kairi comme son ombre, du coup il la connaît bien…

6 : Roxas (19 ans), petit frère de Sora, traine avec Naminé. C'est grâce à Riku qu'il est avec Axel, (c'est lui qui les a présentés) D

7 : Xion (21 ans), sœur ainée de Sora et Roxas, il la connait depuis l'enfance, mais elle ne trainait pas avec les trois infernaux, d'où sa place car au final, ils ne sont pas si proches que ça…

8 : Zexion (23 ans), ajouté depuis que c'est devenu sérieux avec Demyx…

.

_Comme quoi, tout à une raison ! -Xoen_

_Merci à notre Mayura qu'on adore !_

_**REVIEWS !**_

_**Xoen et Laxup**_

_**-Nothingness**_


End file.
